


You Deserve This and so Much More

by Hawwkgirl



Series: Just Tumblr Thoughts [17]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assassin!Skye, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Forbiddon Lovers!AU, Hurt/Comfort, Target!Trip, cute and angsty, pain and happiness, tumblr requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3699707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawwkgirl/pseuds/Hawwkgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>theprincessandgalavant asked:<br/>6 - Forbiddon Lovers!AU + Tripskye</p><p>He was the most handsome guy she had ever seen, and Skye had seen quite a few guys, well, she had killed quite a few guys. That was her job after all, well she did kill women too but guys were mainly her target. She was good with guys, well her looks made her good with guys. Most of the guys she was hired to kill were lowlife criminal scumbags that would want to do some many nasty things to a “hot girl” like her. But not him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Deserve This and so Much More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theprincessandthegalavant](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=theprincessandthegalavant).



> *Edit note; so it turns out that instead of "brother" I put "boyfriend" a few times so I fixed that. And there were some spelling mishaps. Sorry about all of that. I wrote this really late at night so if you see any other spelling mishaps that I missed on my re-read through just let me know.

He was the most handsome guy she had ever seen, and Skye had seen quite a few guys, well, she had  _killed_  quite a few guys. That was her job after all, well she did kill women too but guys were mainly her target. She was good with guys, well her  _looks_  made her good with guys. Most of the guys she was hired to kill were lowlife criminal scumbags that would want to do some many nasty things to a “hot girl” like her. But not  _him_. 

* * *

There was something about  _him_ , he didn’t seem like a criminal scumbag, hell he was helping little old ladies with their groceries, not something a criminal scumbag would do. 

She secretly hoped that maybe she had the wrong guy, that they had given her the wrong name. But she knew they didn’t, they never gave her the wrong name.

She watched him help a pregnant woman, with two young children, with her groceries. Was that like his job or something? To stand around in Wal-Mart parking lots and help people with their groceries? Skye sighed as she came up with a plan, hoping to hell he would still be out in the parking lot when she exited the store.

Sure enough when she came out not ten minutes later in a tight fitting dress that was  _not_  something she would wear of own choice, and a few grocery bags full of useless food that she’s probably dump at a food drive later, he was help some old confused dude call someone. She waited until he was done then made her way towards him, stumbling on purpose and dropping her grocery bags and just like she thought he made his way over to her as she bent down to pick up the groceries.

“Woah, need some help there?” He asked, bending down to help.

“Yeah, thanks.” She replied. “I think my heel broke.”

He looked at her broken high heel, “Oh, well I can help you carry your groceries? Which car is yours?”

Shit. This was a flaw. 

“Actually my brother’s gonna pick me up.” She lied. Mentally slapping herself for not thinking this through.

“Okay.” He said standing up. “I’ll wait with you.”

Shit again. This flaw was getting worse.

“Well aren’t you just a gentleman?” She said, also standing up, awkwardly though because of her broken shoe.

“I try to be.” He replied with a laugh. And  _goddamn_  that laugh. “Do you have any idea when he will be here?”

“No.” She said, a little too quick. “It’s hard to ever know, he’s a sweet kid but he hardly can keep away from his girlfriend, you know?”

He laughed again, “I really don’t, I’m a single child myself.”

“So am I.” She replied without thinking.

“I thought- don’t you have a brother?” He asked, slightly confused.

Oh  _shit_. What had gotten into her? She’s usual an amazing liar.

“Well it  _feels_  like I’m a single child with how much time he spends with his girlfriend.” She said, giving him a small laugh.

“Oh.” He said, though he still sounded slightly confused. “Do you have a way of contacting him?”

Ah! That’s what she should do, thought not contact her brother because she didn’t have one but contect them. Tell them that she needed the mission to abort.

She nodded, “Yeah, I’ll do that.”

She pulled out her phone and sent a message to them

_Mission abort? Please come pick me up. Send “brother” please._

She mentally crossed her fingers closing her eyes waiting for the  _ding_  to tell her that they had messaged her back.

_Afraid we can’t do that. We already paid you on this._

She frantically texted them back.

_Please, I’ll send back the money._

She waited but the response was short and she knew it before it came.

_No._

“Dammit!” She accidently said aloud.

“What’s wrong?” He said, making her jump, in her attempts to get  _away_  from him she had forgotten he was there.

“My brother. Turns out he eloped to Alaska with his girlfriend.” She said, returning to her lies.

“Woah.” He said. “Well I’m guessing he can’t pick you up now.”

“Seems so.” She grumbled.

“I can give you a ride if you want?” He offered.

Shit.

“Haven’t you got helping people to be done?” She teased.

“Have you been watching me?” He asked with a raised eyebrow.

She shrugged, “I’m only saying that when I went in the store you were helping someone and when I came out you were still helping people.”

“Yeah well I like to do my best for my country, it’s what my grandfather died doing after all.” He replied simply. “So you want that ride?”

“If you wouldn’t mind.” She said.

* * *

“So where are you going?” He asked once they pulled out of the parking lot in his old pick-up truck.

Shit. She rambled out an address to the nearest safe house she could think of.

“Funny, my cousin lives near there.” He said.

“Really? What’s his name, I might know him.” She asked.

“You wouldn’t, he hardly lives there.” He replied.

“Really? Why not?” She asked hopefully, because damn she may be nearing a reason why they would want him off the chart.

“He works for the army, just like my grandad.” He said simply. “He’s a real damn good General.”

Shit. How the hell is this guy on their hit list?

* * *

“Well it would seem that we have arrived.” He announced, when they pulled into the driveway. “You sure you live here? It’s a bit run down?”

She glanced at the overgrown grass and the rotting tree in the front yard, “Yeah, well like I said my brother's never home and I’m not really one for yard work.”

“Well I’ll just have to come over and tackle this yard then.” He said.

She laughed, “You can have fun with that. I don’t know the last time that yard was taken care of.”

He laughed with her and she almost felt like a normal girl, hanging with a normal guy, not a girl who’s about to kill a guy for something she’s not sure he did.

“Well let’s get these groceries.” He said, getting out of the pick up truck and gathering a few of the grocery bags.

She did the same, only getting the one remaining grocery bag. Then they went to the house, where a number pad was on the door instead of a normal key and lock.

“Oh so you can’t tend to the lawn but you can buy fancy locks?” He teased.

“What? I like feeling safe. Plus like that yard is scary as hell. Hell it might just  _be_  hell.” She responded, laughing slightly.

He chuckled, “Well let’s put away these groceries.”

She nodded and unlocked the door and pushed it open. The room was dark probably due to the tinted windows, she searched the wall for the lightswitch and flicked it on. Thank god that the place looked remotely lived in, a few of the safehouses she has used looked like no one’s lived there in years.

“Well it’s a nice place. Bit old fashioned for a modern number code lock.” He said, glances around the room they entered.

She just shrugged, “It’s home.”

She kinda wished that it really  _was_  home because damn it was like her dream home. It was old fashioned but it had all the modern necessities.

“So where can I dump these?” He asked, nodding to the groceries in his hands.

“Oh.” She glanced around the safehouse, it was protocol 31 so the kitchen would be… “In that room.” She said nodding to the doorway to the right.

He nodded and took the groceries into the kitchen, she followed.

It was a nice kitchen, yes she would definitely want this as a real house. She couldn’t wait to see the bathroom. There has too be a nice bathroom. And a good bedroom. Nice living room never hurt.

“Nice.” He said, glancing around the kitchen as he set the groceries down on the counter.

“Yeah.” She agreed.

“Actually, just leave them out.” She said when he began to put away the groceries in the fridge.

“Really? Why?” He asked, putting the things back.

“They’re all dry goods, and I’m giving them away. Food drive you know?” She said, probably telling the most truth she has to him.

“Oh.” He said. “You bought all this for a food drive?”

“I’m a person of the people.” She said with a laugh, stepping closer to him

“I bet you are.” He said, also laughing.

That was it, she had to do it, now or never, hell she’s normally gotten this far when it comes to her targets. But something about  _him_  was different. Like she really wanted to get to know him. Oh for hellsake just do it she told herself.

She did it, she kissed him. She paused, her lips still touching his, waiting for some sort of reaction. But he pulled away.

“Woah girl, I don’t even know your name.” He said slowly.

“Skye,” She said, it was odd, she usually gives out fake names but not with him. “And we practically already know eachother.”

He chuckled softly, “Just Skye? No last name?”

She shook her head, “Nope. Never was. My parents died not long after I was born, no clue who they were, dumped me in an orphange.  _They_  wanted to name me  _Mary Sue Poots_ , so I just named myself.”

Why was she telling him so much? She’s suppose to lie about these things.

“I would rename myself too.” He agreed, “But what about the brother?”

Shit. Quick come up with a lie, she thought to herself.

“I lied.” She said quietly.

Why is she doing this? Shit she can’t do this.

“He’s more of an adopted brother.” She finished quickly.

“Antoine Triplett.” He replied. “Just call me Trip, everyone does.”

“Well  _Trip_ , now we know more about eachother…” She glanced up at him, hoping for him to just kiss her so she could stop wanting to combust.

He stares down at her, “Are you sure? We just met-”

She kissed him, cutting him off.

“So what?” She said staring into his eyes.

* * *

Her eyes flew open, she looked at the sleeping body beside her, she could just kill him then, get it over with. Don’t look back. But then his eyes opened and he smiled up at her.

“Hey girl.” He said.

She turned bright red, she was a  _killer_  she’s not supposed to blush. Dammit Skye what’s gotten into you? She thought to herself.

“Hey.” She replied, barely in a whisper.

He stared up at her for a long while before he said anything, “There’s something you should know.”

She froze, that was it, she was going to find out why they wanted her to kill him.

“I’ve killed people.” He said, adverting his gaze to the celing, “I don’t know what kind of people but they were going to kill someone, or do  _something_  to someone. I don’t know who they were, hell I never looked back… but it’s haunted me ever since.”

She almost let out a sigh of relief, but she was better than that. But she couldn’t stop her self from muttering, “Oh  _god_.”

He closed his eyes, “I understand if you want me to-”

She cut him off with a kiss.

He looked up at her, his eyes screaming confusion.

“You don’t know how relieving this is.” She muttered, completely forgetting the whole secret thing.

“What?” He asked, growing more and more confused by the minute.

She ran her hands through her hair, “I must sound crazy, or stupid, or like an ass.”

“Yeah, a little bit.” He said. “Are you gonna be honest with me?”

“I probably should.” She muttered. 

Why was she doing this, she should kill him and get the hell out of there. No questions asked. Hell she should have killed him last night. She could have just shot him in the parking lot, not questions asked. But he was just so damn….  _different_. If she believed in it she would almost say like “love at first sight”. But she didn’t. And she wasn’t allowed to fall in love. Not with her job, not with  _them_  standing over her shoulder.

“Screw it.” She muttered before kissing him. “I think I love you.”

He sat up and just stared at her, “Woah girl, slow down, I think you have some explaining to do.”

“Yeah…” She agreed. “I just wanted you to know that before I tell you the truth.”

“The truth? What the hell is going on?!” He demanded.

She sighed, “Those people you killed, they work for who I work for, they weren’t good people, hell I’m not a good person. You should have probably shot me instead of helped me with those groceries. This group of people that I work for, they aren’t good people, other groups,  _bad_  groups hire us to kill people on their hit lists. Usually it’s just bad people who have done bad things and we follow out the requests without question. We don’t just kill innocent people because some people handed us money and told us to. We have to know why. We make sure it’s a good reason to end someone’s life before we do it. But sometimes… sometimes we have our own hit lists… and.. and you were on it. Probably because you shot those guys. Unless you did something else to anger them. Which I doubt, you help little old ladies with their groceries and you probably have a badge somewhere saying “america’s best citizen” or something.”

He couldn’t help but laugh at that last part, “I don’t.”

“Well you should.” She said. “Anyways I didn’t really think about my life and working for them much before I met you, but now… now I just want a normal life. Not the life I got after they adopted me and threw me into this murdering spree.”

He stared at her, taking all of it in, not saying anything, but damn she wished he would say something,  _anything_ , hell she wished he would slap her.

“Go ahead, shoot me. I deserve it, for all those people I’ve killed, hell I’ve never wondered why I’ve killed them before, not until you. I just followed out orders like some kind of slave. That’s what I am. A slave. Someone who’s gone too far and theres no redemption, hell I just wish I could just not exist anymore. I’m so tired, tired of killing, tired of being a slave, tired of sexualizing myself for a hit, tired of so many things….” She was crying, she probably looked ugly but that was the least of her worries, she’d never been so honest with anyone before in her life. Not even herself.

Then he was hugging her, why the hell was he hugging her? She just told him she was ordered to  _kill_  him. That’s she  _kills people_ for a  _living_. Why is he hugging her.

“Damn girl,” He whispered into her ear. “That’s quite hellish life.”

She cried into his bare shoulder because it just felt  _right_. Though every part of her was telling her she shouldn’t be opening up, and she  _hated_  that. She wanted to feel, to really feel, to feel pain, love, happiness, joy, heartbreak, _without_  thinking that it was wrong and had she just said this all aloud? She wasn’t sure.

“Let it out.” He said, stroking her hair as she sobbed. “That’s the only thing you can do, just let it out.”

They stayed like this for a good long damn time before she pulled away and looked into his eyes.

“Why are you… why are you… why haven’t you hit, me or left or both?” She asked. “I just told you I was sent to kill you!”

“Yeah but you haven’t. And I don’t think you’re gonna, am I right?” He asked.

She shook her head, “No. I don’t… I don’t want to. I don’t want to kill anyone. I don’t want to kill  _you_.”

“Then I have no reason to leave, or to hit you.” He said. “That’s the worst thing I could do because you need a shoulder to cry on and someone to tell you everything’s gonna be okay and someone to make you hot chocolate and put those little marshmellows in it.”

“I love those little marshmellows.” She sobbed. “They’re so little and cute.”

He smiled, kissing the top of her head, “Then, when you’re ready, I’ll go make you that. But for now why don’t we just cuddle? I think you need to let it out. And I don’t want to leave you like this.”

“You really need that “america’s best citizen” award.” Was all she could manage out.

He chuckled softly, “We’ll work on that later. Though I have one question, do you really have a brother or did you make that up?”

She shook her head, still sobbing, “No.”

“Great, then I won’t have to call him up in Alaska to ask him for his permission to be in love with you.” He said, pushing a loose bang out of her face.

“He probably would have said no, because he was an asshole, and I’m an asshole.” She muttered.

“You’re not an asshole. Though by the sound of it he was an asshole, and I probably would’ve punched him if he wasn’t in Alaska.”

“How did I get so lucky?” She asked. “I was a killer going to erase someone off the chart and now I’m sitting here talking to him about my pretend brother and how much he loves me and this is just… it can’t be real. I don’t deserve this.”

“Oh but Skye, you deserve this and  _so much more_.” He said, kissing her. “Now how about that hot chocolate?”

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this happened. I've been writing a good bit of angst lately... But I hope you all enjoyed! Let me know what you think and don't forget to leave kudos!


End file.
